Grounder's Princess
by Willowsreign
Summary: Clarke has left Camp Jaha, She is forcefully reunited with Lexa, but has no intentions of staying with the grounders or sky people, much to Lexa's displeasure. Clexa femslash, M rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke POV

"Clarke…where will you go?" Bellamy asks

I stare blankly at Bellamy and shrug my shoulders "anywhere but here" I reply and walk off into the wilderness.

I wonder around aimlessly for hours, not sure what to do, the clouds were continually becoming darker. I hear the low rumble of thunder in the distance. I do not want to be caught without shelter when the storms hits. I quicken my pace and head to the dropship, at least it was a dry place to wait out the storm.

It begins to spit as starts to get dark, I stop for a minute trying to work out exactly where I was and any other places I could wait the storm out. I figured out I was about a kilometre from the underground bunker. I headed in that direction, breaking into a jog. I had just reached the bunker when I saw two grounders, emerge from the trees. Arrows pointed in my direction, they spoke to each other in Trigedasleng. I drop my knife and gun, raising my hands.

"skai raunon, osir beda frag em op." said man. _Sky person, we should kill her_

"no, teik her kom Heda" replied the women. _No, Take her to Heda_

Heda, I recognised that word, they were either taking me to Indra, another chief or Lexa.

The male grounder lowered his weapon and walked towards me. "Turn around" her ordered, as he tied my hands together behind my back. He had a long rope that he pasted under my arm and pulled it to the front, so they could lead me.

Lexa, I hope it's Lexa, the thought popped into my head. Lexa? …. Well I guess she is more reasonable then my other options. I follow along behind the grounders, the man tugging my rope every now and again to make sure I keep up. They remain almost silent, with few words in Trigedasleng passing between them as we walk. The sky grows darking and it begins to rain, the low growl of thunder, threatening that more is coming.

We walked in to Tondc and were greeted with guards at the gate to leave our weapons. My captors drop my weapons and theirs in the baskets before, the woman comes closer to me.

"Any more weapons" she asks in English.

"So you do speak English, what are we doing here in Tondc? Who are you taking me to?" I ask.

She just stares at me with a scowl on her face before patting down my clothes checking for weapons. When she was satisfied she took the rope and the two led me deeper into the village.

We walked through the village, some of the villagers spiting at me, others yelling. It was all bad though there were a few people waving and I could hear remarks of Skai Heda from somewhere in the crowd. My captors glace at each other as we continue on our way until we come to a tent. Anya is standing outside the tent

"Clarke, What are you doing here?" she asks before turning to the other grounders talking rapidly in Trigedasleng, her voice growing louder.

Before I knew what was going on Indra and Lexa appear from inside the tent. She takes one look at me. bound by rope and yells at the grounders who tied me up. I did not catch most of what she said except the last part

"chit don yu odon? why ste the skai princess hir? ge out go, em cannot be hir" _What have you done? Why is the Sky Princess here? Get out, Go, She cannot be here_ yelled Heda. Before untying me and grabbing me by the hand pulling me into the tent, Indra and Anya following.

"Clarke, why weren't you at Camp Jaha, I know Arow and Lira did not find you there?" Lexa asked calmly. I sighed and looked at her sadly "I just couldn't stay there, not after what happened."

Lexa looks at me with hard and determined eyes. I have always been able to tell what she is thinking by her eyes alone. Never before have I met someone who says so much, saying so little.

"Clarke of the sky people, you cannot stay here, we have a treaty with the Mountain Men, we can no longer help the sky people. They will attack us again if you stay here, I am sorry"

Lexa actually looked sad, which I was surprised about. She is Heda and she cannot show weakness, emotions are weakness, I have learnt.

"Lexa, you no longer have a treaty with the Mountain Men and nothing to fear" I explain "The Mountain Men are no more."

"Heda, em lies, teik me teik frag em op, fou the Mountain Men find hir hir _she lies, let me kill her, before the Mountain Men find her here_ " said Indra glaring at me. She takes a step towards me when Lexa said "hod op _stop_ , Clarke what do you mean?"

"Well when you left, I didn't give up. I went down to the mines and found Octavia, when we were figuring out what to do Bellamy let us in with the help of Maya a girl about our age who lived in the Mountain. Once we were in we fought our way to the control room, the Mountain Men were already take our bone marrow, some of us were already dead" I stopped for a minute to remember Fox, I wiped away a tear with the back of my hand trying to stay strong. "I tried to reason with them, there were innocents in the Mountain but they forced my hand. I killed them, I let radiation flood the entire complex and wipe them out."

"Lies" said Indra "She is trying to get revenge on you for leaving, teik ai frag em op en ge disha odon kom" _let me kill her and get this over with_ Lexa raised he hand "shof op _be quiet_ Indra, can you prove your claims Clarke?" I nod "Just go to the Mountain and you will see, now can I go?" I ask "I didn't want to come here in the first place."

"NO" Lexa almost yells "There is bad weather outside and Camp Jaha is much too far"

"I'm not going the Camp Jaha, I am not staying there anymore" I protest. "So where will you go? They are your people" she asks. "Don't act like you care, I don't have any people, I am no good for anyone, let me go" I almost yell at Lexa.

"I do care" Lexa whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa POV

"You don't if you fucking cared you wouldn't have left me there, you wouldn't have left me to do what was needed" Clarke yelled at me while Anya and Indra looking on in shocked silence. I tried to explain but before I could she ran out of my tent. "Clarke" I yelled after her.

"Anya, follow her, let her cool off for a little while, then bring her back here to me" I instructed Anya, she raised her fingers to her head in respect before leaving in search of Clarke.

I groan and sit down, leaning back into my throne. "Heda, are you alright?" Indra asks "How can we be sure the Sky Princess is telling the truth, that she is not trying to harm us?"

I look at her almost in desperation, I know Indra is just trying to protect me but she has always been so suspicious of Clarke. "Indra, go the mountain and see if she is telling the truth" I order her. "But Heda, we are not allowed on the Mountain Men's land, they will send the gas" Indra protests. "Indra I gave you an order I believe Clarke, the Mountain Men can no longer harm us, you doubt her, so you will take a group and check her claims. Now leave me." Indra nodded and left.

I was happy to be alone with my thoughts. What was I to do with Clarke, I just wasn't sure, but I knew I could not let her leave. I decided, I need to deal with Arow and Lira before Clarke returned.

I stepped outside my tent, "bring me Arow and Lira" I ordered a group of warriors, tending to a fire. Stalking back to my throne I waited till Arow and Lira were brought to me. The both were pushed through the door and immediately fell to their knees "Osir badan yu" _we serve you_ "Why did you bring Clarke kom Skaikru here? She is the leader of the Sky people, you are not to harm her. She helped us in so many ways, you do not understand. She is not our enemy." I yelled at Arow and Lira. As the crack of lightning can be heard, I wished that

Arow and Lira remain on the floor with their eyes downcast waiting for me to release them. You may go, I wave them away as they scamper off, I was not sure yet what to do about Clarke, in my heart I believed Clarke's tale but without Indra verifying the story, there was nothing I could do. I knew I didn't want Clarke to leave, but I couldn't have here out in the open either. I did not have to think about it long before a soaking wet Clarke and Anya appeared though the doors in my tent.

"You had me followed" Clarke yelled at me, "I just want to go."

"No Clarke, you could get hurt out there you are not thinking clearly and you are upset" I said

"Please Lexa, I just want to be alone" she said sadly.

I ponder that for a moment before speaking "Anya, fetch Clarke some dry clothes, then you can go take a warm bath" I order. "Clarke, you are staying at least for the night." She glared at me and opened her mouth to protest but I raised a hand. "Hold on, you can either stay here with me or if you would like to be alone you can stay in the cells, your choice." Clarke continued to glare and was silent for a few minutes, I was unsure if she was considering her options or her escape. "I'll stay in your tent" she sighs. I smile at Clarke, happy that I have won this round, "But not in your bed" she adds with a cheeky grin on her face. I nod solemnly and rise from my throne beginning to grab furs to make up two beds.

Anya walks back into my tent clothes in hand for Clarke. "Thank you Anya, you may leave but please tell Markos I want to see him." I take the clothes and place them on my throne, Anya then nods and leaves. I continue to divide the furs and make up two beds, even taking the fur from my throne to ensure Clarke had a comfy place to sleep. She just stared at me as I worked "Are the beds too close" I ask not wanting her to be uncomfortable. She shakes her head, still dripping wet, I really needed to get her out of those skin tight wet clothes. My groin ached with need.

"Heda" there was a call from outside, I went to investigate. Markos was standing just outside my tent. "Markos, fetch a tub and hot water and bring it to my tent" I said. He raise a hand to his forehead and walked off towards the bath house. Back inside I noticed Clarke had begun to shiver.

"I have organised a bath for you, it won't be long. Maybe you should get out of those wet clothes now though" I said.

Clarke shook her head, but I went searching though my clothes to find my bathrobe or other cotton gown Clarke could wear after she removed her wet clothes. I found what I was looking for and held it out to Clarke. "You can wear this until your bath is ready" she still shook her head.

"Please Clarke" I begged "I'm worried you will get sick, Please take off you wet clothes" I looked at her sadly.

"You'd like that wouldn't you" she snapped "To get me naked, do what you want with me"

"Yes" I glared at her "I want you to get naked and soak in the nice warm bath when it arrives." As is on queue Markos calls to me from outside the tent. He is sand there followed by several of the bathhouse girls with a tub and water. I summon them inside and then began to draw Clarke's bath, going back to fetch more water. When it was done, I chased them all out.

"You didn't want anyone to stay, to help you bathe did you?" I ask Clarke.

She shakes her head, "Now are you going to take a bath?" I ask "Or do I have to make you?"

 **I Hope you liked my second chapter, thank you for the favourites and follows. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is dedicated to carohiga89**

Lexa pov

"Fine, I will take a bath, now get out" Clarke ordered.

"No" I stared her down

"At least turn around, Lexa" she said. I did not understand why Clarke wanted me to turn around but I would not be leaving.

I glare at Clarke but turn my back on her anyway, I guessed the sky people have some kind of Taboo about nudity. Won't Clarke be surprised when she finds out I sleep naked. I laugh quietly to myself, but Clarke still hears.

"What are you laughing about?" she asks.

I turn around to see Clarke leaning back soaking in the bath. I could just see her breasts poking slightly out of the water. I adverted my eyes, as I did not want to piss Clarke off anymore.

"Ummm" I reply lost for words.

She continues to stare at me "Very articulate Commander, spit it out"

"I was just thing about how you seem to have a problem with nudity, It is just not an issue here" I reply.

"Mmm" grumbled Clarke "But that's not it, what's funny? You all walk around naked?"

"No, um we don't have sleep clothes, the closest things are the gown's I showed you. I was laughing as I wasn't sure how you would react" I admitted.

"Well, I guess I will just have to deal with it since you won't let me leave. But, yet another reason why I am glad we are not sleeping in the same bed" Clarke replies in a monotone.

I frown for a second and look to the floor, does she really hate me that much? I wonder or is there a chance she will warm up to me again. I swear I wasn't misreading the signs before I left her, I hope I haven't lost my chance at happiness with her.

Clarke just sits in the bath and continues to bathe herself, ignoring me.

"Turn around Lexa, I am getting out" I obediently turn, picking up the robe and walking backwards, holding out the robe to Clarke.

"Ok, Lexa I am covered" she gives me the ok to turn towards her.

"Clarke, I am going to bathe as well, so not to waste water. You are to stay here, if you try to run you will not get far. I will chase you down, whether I am clothed or not." I state in my commander voice before beginning to strip.

Clarke blushes but does not take her eyes off me as I finish undressing and step into the tub. I hold back a smirk and see that even with her anger she cannot control her attraction towards me. Clarkes moves to take a seat on the bed closer to the door as I begin to wash myself.

I let my guard down and suddenly Clarke bolted out of the tent. I tried to jump out the tub to follow her but I tripped on the edge of the tub and face planted on the floor. I could feel the blood and dirt on my face but I jumped straight up and ran out of the tent after Clarke.

My guards were all standing around looking confused I made a mental note to give them a talking to later, I had expected them to already have caught Clarke. I continued to chase her, impressed by her speed, she was strong, she was a worthy leader, she would be mine. I was beginning to gain on her, Clarke must have heard my footsteps getting closer as she increased her speed. I was worried she would make me follow her though this storm to camp Jaha. I laughed nervously, I would not like to turn up there, naked chasing the sky princess. Luckily I believed I had more stamina then Clarke and we would not make it that far.

I was slowly gaining on her and she was showing signs of tiring, the sky lit up and there was a massive crack of the lightning. Clarke gave a yelp and jumped in surprise. I took her lapse of concentration to close the distance and tackle her to the ground. We went for a roll in the mud and leave before I managed to put all my weight on Clarke pinning her down.

"Clarke, stop" I order "Now look what you've done I laugh we need another bath."

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, It was a logical place to end the chapter the next will be published very soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to light and snow for your review.**

Clarke stares up at me and begins to sob, I stand up and grab hold of her hand to pull her up and lead her to a nearby shelter where we could at least be out of the rain.

Clarke continues to sob as we walk hand in hand, both very muddy and sodden. Luckily it is not far to a nearby hole in the cliff face where there was room for the both of us too build a small fire. Clarke allows me to pull her to the makeshift shelter. Picking up suitable kindling and sticks that were dry enough for a fire.

I drop the wood in the shelter and push her to sit in the corner and notice she is shivering, I quickly move to start a fire and get us both warmed up. Luckily the wood was not too damp and the fire started quickly. I would have to get some more wood soon, but first things first, I needed to get Clarke out of those wet clothes.

"Clarke, please raise your arms" I ask. She stared blankly at me tears still running down her face. I decided to lift her shirt over her head without her cooperation. It was then I noticed her undergarment, I was a little unsure how to remove it. I moved on and removed her pants first before, rinsing her shirt in the rain to clean the mud and leaves off us both and the dried blood from my nose. Luckily my nose was not very painful, I did not break it, I placed her wet clothes on a ledge near the fire to hopefully dry.

I stocked the fire and sat next to Clarke, she was still shivering and her eyes were all red. "Clarke, what's wrong? What can I do?" I ask. "Did I hurt you?" Clarke turned to look at me and shock her head vigorously. "I killed them, I killed the innocents, and I do not deserve to be around anyone. I need to pay my penance, you should just leave me. Leave me to live or die as fate wills." I move closer to Clarke, I feel the need to comfort her. "Lexa, you shouldn't have come after me, you should just leave me here." Clarke said dully.

"I will not leave you Clarke, when the rain stops we will walk back to camp and you will stay there with me" I tell her. We sat in silence for a long time, Clarke started to nod off and lean against my shoulder. It made me so happy to see her comfortable enough with me to sleep. I was not sure how I would heal Clarke, but it was my fault she had to do what she did. I would keep watch over her while she sleeps.

"Lexa" Clarke stirs on my chest, realising where she was she sat up. "The rain has stopped, I'm sorry I fell asleep." She apologises.

"Don't worry you needed your sleep, but yes we can head back to camp" I reply. Clarke gets dressed as I extinguish our fire. Before walking off towards camp, "Lexa, did you want some of my clothes?" Clarke asked "It is my fault you are naked after all." "No, Clarke I am fine, do not worry" I reply.

We only get a little way towards camp when we find Anya, Echo, Arow and Lira searching for us. "Heda, we brought you clothes and food" Anya states kneeling before me. "Stand up Anya" I take the clothes from her and get dressed. I see that Anya has brought some dried deer meat, I hand half to Clarke. My warriors stare with surprise, Heda does not share food, they will question the meaning, only Anya may be brave enough to question me though, the rest will stay silent.

Clarke stays by my side munching on her deer as we walk towards camp, "Why did you bring Arow and Lira" I ask Anya. "They are sorry Heda, they wanted to help" Anya explains.

I think as we walk that Arow and Lira are young and eager, maybe I would give them a job. "Echo, Arow, Lira, you are now Clarkes personal guards, Echo is in charge" I order the three of them. "Yes Heda" they reply. "Lexa, I do not need guards" Clarke says quietly "I will not run away again. "

"I trust you will not run Clarke, but even if you say you are no longer the sky princess, your rank as a leader requires guards" these three will serve you well. Echo had shown to be very loyal since being rescued even choosing to join the trikru, she would make sure Arow and lira stay in line.

We get back into camp and we all walk straight into my tent. I notice the bath has been emptied but is still inside. "Arow, go get hot water to fill the bath" he bows and walks out of the tent. I sit on my throne, "Anya, has there been any word from Indra" I ask not expecting to hear from Indra so soon. "No Heda" she answers.

"Clarke, you are welcome here as long as you want I can get you your own tent or you can stay here with me" I said to her.

"Wait where is Indra?" she asks. "Indra didn't believe you, she questioned me, so she is going to the mountain to prove you are wrong, I have faith she will find just as you have said" I explain.

"Oh ok" Clarke said "For now at least I will stay here in your tent if that is okay".

I smiled at Clarke and nodded "Not in your bed, Lexa" she reminds me.

Arow returns with the bath house women and they fill he tum before I order everyone out so Clarke and I can bathe.

Clarke hops in first and relaxes in the tub before I had her some products to wash her body and hair with. "Lexa, why are you being so nice to me?" Clarke asked.

"Clarke, I wronged you, I feel responsible to heal you now. You may argue but I will take care of you, care for you and protect you".


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thank you to Eren23 and, lightandsnow for your reviews, I love reading what you think of my story.**

Abby pov

I woke in the infirmary, I remembered my bone marrow being harvested, I remember Raven close to death, and I remembered the death …. So much death at the hand of my only child. I was shocked by Clarke's actions, she was no longer the child I raised but I still felt the overwhelming need to comfort her, she was still a child, a child that had seen too much.

"Clarke" I called wanting my daughter, Octavia entered the room. "Abby, Clarke isn't here she didn't return to camp after the mountain" Octavia admits to me, staring at the floor. "What do you mean she didn't come back? She didn't get hurt" I question. "No she left voluntary, she said she couldn't stay here, we haven't seen her since" said Octavia. "What? How long have I been out? I asked "Only a few days" she replied. I get out of bed, feeling a bit woozy but determined "We need to go find her, go get Major Byrne and a couple of others who are well enough, you are coming to Octavia" I order. "But Abby you are not well enough" she protests. "I'm the doctor, I will be the judge of that" I interrupt. She leaves presumably to do what I ordered.

I sit back down, what has Clarke done? I think to myself, where is she? I hope she is just hiding out at the dropship.

Octavia comes back with Major Byrne, Munroe and Monty. "Chancellor, I am happy to go look for Clarke, but are you sure you are well enough for the trek" Major Byrne spoke up. "I'm fine" I reply briskly and stalk out of the infirmary with everyone else in tow. We stop to collect some weapons and Bellamy before heading out towards the drop ship.

The Major walked with me but the four teens walked at the back chatting with each other, I wondered if they knew something. The group from the dropship was very secretive and independent. "Do you know where Clarke is?" I ask the group. "No, she never said where she was going, when she left" Bellamy replied. "But you would think she would head to the dropship, I doubt she would go the Mountain or to see the Grounders."

I just nod to him and hoped he was right, that we would find Clarke easily. The Major and I walked most of the time and silence, I was beginning to feel a little woozy but was trying not to let it show. I would prove I was up to this trek, as I was talking myself into remaining strong. I tripped and Major Byrne caught me before I fell. "Abby, you need to rest, we should stop here for a while" she said. I struggle to get up, "No I am fine, we can rest at the drop ship it is not far"

Major Byrne offered her arm to stead me but I just waved her away and continued the last kilometre to the dropship.

Major Byrne breaks the silence "We really need an alternative method of transport, maybe we can make a deal with the grounders for horses and training with them, that way we could move around faster" she suggested.

I just glared at her and when the drop ship came into view ran towards it calling out for Clarke. When she didn't appear I searched the camp and inside the ship itself for her. But, there were no signs she had been here.

I fell to the floor her head in her hands. Where could Clarke be I thought to myself. "Octavia, did you learn any tracking skills during your time with the grounders" I ask the girl hoping to utilise any survival skills she learnt. "No, sorry Abby, but maybe we could ask Lincoln to help he's an excellent tracker" she suggests.

I could not believe them asking the savages that abandoned us for help. "How dare you even suggest going to them, they betrayed us" I yell at the group.

"I think there may be more to it, they were trying to save their people anyway they knew how. The Mountain is no longer a threat due to Clarke. They will welcome this knowledge and may help us out. Help us to find Clarke, isn't that the main point that we find her." Major Byrne states calmly.

"I'm sorry you are right, lets go and see if we can find Clarke" I admit.

"Are you okay to keep going?" Octavia asked.

"Lets find my daughter" I say and walk out of the drop ship camp.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas everyone, I am sorry this has taken awhile but my muses temporarily abandoned me. This is my slightly late Christmas gift for you.**

Lexa pov

"Skaikru" I hear the call as I am relaxing on my bed asking Clarke about the ark. I was very curious about her time there and how it worked.

"Stay here Clarke, unless I call you" I instruct before leaving the tent to see what the skaikru wanted.

I see six from Camp Jaha walking into TonDC surrounded by several of my warriors. Abby is leading the small mismatched group. Octavia averts her eyes from me seemly searching for Indra. "Abby, Octavia" I nod to them giving permission to speak. "Lexa, I need you to help me find my daughter" Abby pleads ignoring my title and disrespecting me. I glare and her and move to turn away when Octavia speaks up.

"Commander Lexa, please excuse the chancellor she is worried about her daughter and still unwell from her trauma in the mountain. Clarke did not come back to Camp Jaha and we fear for her safety. Abby would like to make a truce and have your help in bringing Clarke home." I notice Abby glares at Octavia but says nothing.

"I cannot help you skaikru, if Clarke does not want to go back to Camp Jaha I will not make her" I reply softly to the outsiders.

"You have seen my daughter?" Abby asks.

"I have seen Clarke" I reveal

"Please Lexa, tell me where to find her" Abby pleads.

"Clarke" I yell loud enough for Clarke to hear. Clarke appears in the entrance of my tent and begins walking towards us, the skaikru stand and stare in shock and maybe even horror.

"I will only make a truce with one and one only" I say.

Clarke walks up and stands beside me, I feel that is her rightful place, to always stand with me.

"Clarke, we are here to save you, to take you home" her mother explains "the commander" she almost spits with rage using my title "can hold you hostage no longer."

Clarke looks to me "Comander Lexa, can I return to Camp Jaha?" she asks I look at her I am sure my eyes are revealing my sadness at the thought of her leaving. I nod "Yes Clarke you may leave."

Turning away from me she turns to her mother. "I am no hostage, the commander is not holding me here"

Abby looks shocked but still happy at the thought of her only child returning home.

Clarke speaks again "Heda" I turn shocked at her using the title my own people use "May I stay here?"

Again I nod I can't believe Clarke wants to stay here with me "Mother, I am not going back to Camp Jaha. I am safe and happy here."

Clarke reaches for my hand, I allow her to take it even though she does not understand the significance of the gesture, and I will need to sort this out with my people soon. Abby's mouth opens like a fly trap. The trikru that have been looking at the scene unfolding on stare in shock, Heda does not show any familiarly or intimacy with anyone but the Kwin.

"Go home cancellior, lead the skaikru, I have much to talk about with heda" she states lacking emotion before giving my hand a finial squeeze and returning to the tent.

Abby and the rest of the skaikru look surprised except Octavia who looks almost relieved.

"What have you done to my daughter?" Abby accuses

"Nothing but offer shelter, food and company" I explain before dismissing the audience and warriors that had gathered.

I was left with only the skaikru, I walked close to the group, several members tensing.

"Clarke is free to leave if she chooses but she will not be forced to leave or taken away. I will protect her and her freedom." I warn Abby.

I stare fiercely at the visitor, the soldier drugs Abby away as they all leave TonDC a furious look on Abby's face.

I stalk back to my tent, my people emerging from the shadows as I lift the flap to find Clarke with an angry look but fresh tear stains on her face. "Heda, I hope the things I said, didn't breach any boundaries" Clarke looks at the floor as she speaks.

I stalk closer and take her chin and gently raising it, her eyes raise and she looks in my eyes. "A leader should not lower their gaze, you should look tall and proud" I instruct.

"I am no leader Lexa, my mother leads the skaikru, I do not lead the 100 anymore either" I answer.

"No Clarke, your mother may be an elected leader but you are a true natural born leader. I sense it, you could be leader of the skaikru, the 100 or even a grounder tribe, like the trikru. People respect you, without you even demanding respect" I praise her.

I truly believed Clarke was born to lead, I hoped one day she would lead our people side by side.

"No the grounders only followed me because you told them too" Clarke replies.

"They would not follow even if I ordered, if they did not trust you were leading well. The trikru and others like Echo, respect you" I explain to Clarke. Not understanding why she deigned her leadership skills so vehemently.

Sick of this almost argument with Clarke I walk over to my throne and lay across it, "You said we had some things to talk about?" I ask.


	7. Chapter 7

**How excited are you all about season 3, It's amazing and frustrating so far :). Sorry this is only a short chapter I lost my original chapter 7 and had to try to rewrite. I hope to give you a new chapter soon.**

Clarke's POV

Lexa drapes herself across her throne, casually watching me.

"So Clarke, you said we had some things to talk about" she says.

I am unsure how exactly to ask the question I want to her, I particularly don't want to seem muddled up and confused.

"Lexa, what happens if someone from a different tribe wants to join the Trikru? Like if Echo wanted to join?" I asked.

Lexa sat and stared at me for a few minutes before speaking.

"It is slightly different for each tribe but I will explain Trikru practices. First Echo must past several tests, the tests of strength, skill, speed, bravery and wisdom. The tests differ slightly depending on whether you are from the warrior, healer or artesian class. If all five tests are completed, you must pass the truth trail, it is a secret ritual in front of only myself, Indra and a healer. After all of that you will be presented as a potential new member in front of all Trikru, you will take the rites that all Trikru adults take on coming of age. Finally, you will swear fealty to myself and Indra. Does that answer your question?"

"Thank you for explaining it to me, how does someone ask to join to complete the tests?"

Lexa stares at me again.

"You are very curious Clarke, why all the questions?" Lexa questions me.

"I just want to know more about how society and life on the ground works, since I will send the rest of my days on the ground."

I avoid Lexa's question and I am she knows but accepted my answer anyway.

I turn to go sit on the pile of furs that is my makeshift bed.

"Clarke" Lexa calls my name. "I am an also curious will you answer my questions about the sky people and culture?"

I just nod and Lexa appears to be pondering her first question.

"Do you have different tribes in space? What are you coming of age rituals? How do you decide who is your life partner? Are you from the same tribe? Why do you not want to go back to the skykru? Do you not miss you mother and friends?" Lexa spits a bunch of questions at me, I can't even remember half of them.

"Hold on Lexa one at a time, I can't remember all your questions." I state.

Lexa decides to ask me the most loaded question "Why do you not want to go back to the skykru? Do you not miss you mother and friends?"

I sigh, how am I going to explain this to Lexa when it is not even clear in my head.

Yes, I miss my mother but she just does not understand me. All we do constantly is fight, she thinks of me as a child. She is not willing to trust anything besides the life she knows, which does not work since we now are here on the ground. We should be learning from you, learning how to be grounders. I wish Octavia and Raven could be here with me, at least sometimes. They are my partners in crime, I know both of them would also like to be here in TonDC more, particularly Octavia. I don't know if that made any sense."

Lexa gets up from her throne walking towards me, she holds out her hand to help me stand up.

"Clarke, you are no child, you are a true born leader, and your mother just can't see that. I will allow you to stay or go as you choose. I offer you freedom and the chance to learn, I hope you will choose to stay, Octavia and Raven my visit if you would like." Lexa offers.

Cries calling for Heda came from outside Lexa walking out of the tent, waving at me to follow. Indra and the scouts were approaching from over the slight hill. "Indra" Heda greeted her as she kneeled before Lexa.

"We have much to discuss, come inside" Heda orders. I take my cue and begin to walk away.

"Clarke, you will join us. I nod and follow her and Indra inside"


	8. Chapter 8

**I am still quite upset over the events of episode 3x07, again I lost this chapter originally, I think I may have to replace or repair my computer. I am show happy with the all of my favourites and follows, It gives me more energy to continue to write when I get stuck.**

Lexa POV

Clarke and Indra follow me inside my tent

"Indra, What have you discovered on your scouting trip" I ask

Indra lovers her eyes and stares at the floor "it is as she said Heda the mountain has fallen" she states before kneeling before Clarke "Wanheda, Forgive me for doubting you, The legend of the mountains defeat is spreading though the lands."

Clarke looks down at Indra very confused as to why the usually proud and haughty woman is kneeling before her.

"Indra stand up, what are you talking about? What is Wanheda?" Clarke questions.

"Indra you may leave" I ask, Indra leaves us alone in the tent. I grab Clake's hand and lead her to sit on the bed.

"Clarke, Wanhead is a legend, Wanheda is you, the commander of death" I try to explain.

"But, you are the commander, I can't be a commander. I am just Clarke, I am no legend."

Clarke looks at her hands and begins to fiddle.

I grab her hand and she looks up into her eyes.

"I am Heda, Lexa kom Trikru, commander of the twelve clans. You are Wanheda, Clarke kom skaikru, commander of death. You look down to no one Clarke, I am sorry I was not there to help you take down the mountain, your suffering is on me. Never again Clarke, I will be here for you, for as long as you will allow me" I explain.

"Heda" Clarke almost whispers "I no longer wish to be Wanheda, Clarke kom skaikru."

"Who do you want to be Clarke?" I ask expecting her to just want to be Clarke, no titles, no clan association.

"I want to be Wanheda, Clarke kom Trikru, if you deem me worthy to take the trails, Heda' Clarke asks.

Clarke's request causes me to lose control, I grab her face, pulling it to mine. I kiss her lips forcefully, running my tongue over Clarke's lips asking permission. Clarke initially surprised, grabs my waist pulling me closer.

"Heda" Indra walks in to the tent without wait for permission. Clarke tears herself from my lips and scoots away from me.

"GE OUT, BANTS, NOU DISTURB OSIR" I yell at Indra for interrupting my second kiss with Clarke.

Clarke looks at me sheepishly from the other side of the bed. "Maybe you should see what Indra wanted" she suggests.

I nod to her and get up to see Indra, I hear Clarke following a few pace behind me. "Senynth where is Indra?" I ask the young warrior in training. "Indra, she is controlling the people" he answers "what people?" I ask. "Oh um, they have come to thank Wanheda" he drops to the floor seeing Clarke. "Wanheda, the mountain men took my mother and brother, thank you"

Clarke and I move away from the young boy in search of Indra and the crowd. "Senynth's father died when he was a baby, his mother and brother were taken, a year before the fall of the mountain, they did not come back" I explain sadly.

Indra stands on a little hill overlooking about 50 people from trikru and several other clans addressing them, "Wanheda, is unavailable at the moment, she is discussing important business with Heda, she thanks you for your tribute."

The people notice us coming parting the crowd and kneeling before us. "Wanheda and I have been discussing important business." I say to the crowd. "Wanheda, Clarke kom skaikru wishes to join the trikru what say you?" I yell the last three words.

 **So what do you all think of the kiss? Did you expect it? What will the clans response be?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this has taken so long, what did you all think of the 100 season finale?**

Abby POV

 _What is wrong with Clarke, choosing to spend her time with the betrayer and the savages in the middle of the forest. Why wouldn't she come back to the ark were she would be safe. That woman must be holding something against her or threating her to make her stay. I must rescue my daughter._

"Abby, at least you know now where Clarke is and that she is safe. Maybe she can convince the commander to trade with us for some horses." Major Byrne tore me from my thoughts.

"Yes, I know where she is but I do not think she is safe, I think Clarke was coerced and we need to rescue her" I say quietly to the Major.

"We need to plan a rescue mission" I explain, hoping the teenagers could not hear me, there support was unpredictable, particularly as a group.

"We don't have the manpower for a direct assault it will need to be a sneak attack with no guns as the discharge of a weapon will see failure of the mission" Major Byrne devised.

What the two women didn't know was that Octavia was listening intently to the conversation.

Clarke POV

Lexa asked her people what they thought about me undertaking the trails to join the trikru. I great cry of SHA was let out by the crowd to show their acceptance.

Then let the first trail begin Lexa shouted to the people "teik the faya, jus and wamplei commence."

I could not understand her words exactly, but I did hear fire and death. "Lexa what is going on" I ask worriedly.

"Don't worry Clarke it is just a name, I am confident you will do well, the first test is today you have practiced your whole life for this one" she comforts me.

She leads me with a crowd following to a table where she put a blindfold on me. "It's tradition" she whispers before putting my blindfold on and leading me away.

We walk for a few minutes and I have no idea where I am going, she did give e the hint that I have been practicing for this my whole life, I have a few ideas what she means but I am not sure.

Finally we stop and she places my hands on a table. "We come now to the first test, Clarke besides being Wanheda is a healer as well, a true commander of death. The first test is skill, we are in this place to test her skills as a healer" Lexa announces to the crowd before removing my blindfold. On the table in front of me there is a bunch of herbs, bandages, splints and other necessary medical equipment.

I am standing in TonDC's makeshift hospital with five patients in straw mats Lexa, Indra, Nyko and crowd of people behind me. Lexa speaks up again "Clarke you have one hour to see to these people's needs, we do not expect you to cure their ailments but Nyko will be the judge of your skill as a healer in the first task, begin."

She explains the rules, I walk on over to the first patient a male warrior in his late 30's. Sytryn who has many cuts including a large gash from his forehead to his chin and deep cut though the fat layers on his leg and a mild fever. I cleaned his wounds with spearmint made into a paste as it is a natural antiseptic, before stitching the bigger wounds closed, cleaning the blood and applying a cold damp cloth to his forehead.

Satisfied with my work. I moved on to the next patient an old woman, Marggit whose legs were red, painful and swollen. I thought maybe this was from varicose veins, I knew compression was the key to reliving the symptoms, although I doubted the trikru had compression stocking or tights. I found some bandages and wrapped both her legs tightly, but not tight enough to cut off circulation. I then put her legs on a couple of straw pillows. I noticed Nyko was still inspecting Sytryn, however, I quickly mover on to the next patient

Next was a boy about seven years old called Trygen. He had a broken leg, his leg was out of placeso first I had to manipulate the bones to pop his leg back in place. Trygen barely made a sund but that had to have hurt. I used to sticks and some bandages to secure the leg tightly so the bones did not move and the leg would heal straight.

I had no idea how long I had taken with the first three patients, however I knew I would pick up the pace. The next boy caught by eye he had an arrow sticking out of his thigh. I carefully rolled Kynnet on to his side and saw the arrow was sticking out the other side of his leg. I found a thin metal sword and heated it by the fire. I waited until the sword was hot enough before I cut the arrowhead off and pulled the shaft of his thigh. It started bleeding profusely so I shoved the burning sword into the wound to stop the blood and cauterise the wound.

The last patient was Sydney a twelve year old girl who had burnt herself cooking and she had burns on her hands, stomach and thighs. Her skins has big blisters and raw areas where the blisters had burst. I crushed and made a paste of lavender, witch hazel, elder flowers and calendula. I began applying it lightly to her damaged skin.

Just before I finished helping Sydney, Lexa announced the trail of skill was over. I walked over to stand by Lexa and wait to see what Nyko had to say about my work with the patients. I only had to wait a few minutes before Nyko came over and whispered to Heda. She turned back to the crowd, "Clarke, has passed the skill test" she yells to the crowd.

The crowd cheers and I am relieved I passed the test but also glad I got to help those people. "Lexa" I whisper "Can we go back to your tent" I ask. "Or do I have to attend some celebrations?"


End file.
